Becky's Tour In Minnie's Grotto/Lord Shen's Rampage/Minnie Runs Off and Gets Chased by Various Land Before Time Villains/Sawyer and Friends To The Rescue
While Minnie giggled joyfully at the statue of Danny, Becky, Mrs. Brisby, Justin, Mr. Ages, Teresa, Cynthia, Martin, Timmy, Jenny, Cecil, Kex, Mara, 26, and Spazz wondered off, she found Minnie's grotto. She went inside the grotto to take a tour. "Oh, my..." Becky gasped. She take a look at the human stuffs, she almost tripped by an old wooden table, but she is okay. Suddenly, she saw a picture of Tom Sawyer. Becky has fallen in love with him. She was about to kiss the picture, she saw something glowing. It was the NIMH Stone, shimmering in the glass dome. Becky thought the stone was beautiful so she lifted the cover, she was about to touch it, slowly, suddenly... "MARA!" 26 shouted for the team, "Problem! Look!" Kex, Mara, and Spazz gasped in shocked. "Oh, no!" Kex cried. It was Lord Shen and he was very angry! "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Lord Shen said angrily. Minnie bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Lord Shen demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Minnie said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Minnie, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Lord Shen scolded. "He would have died!" Minnie protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Lord Shen shouted. "You don't even know him!" Minnie snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Lord Shen shouted. That did it for Minnie, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Minnie gasped and covered her mouth. Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs gasped as well. Lord Shen looked stunned. "No!" Lord Shen gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Minnie? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Minnie shouted. "So help me, Minnie, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Lord Shen said menacingly. With that, Lord Shen took out his Keyblade. Lord Shen's Keyblade glowed. Bugs, Pudge, and Mowgli gasped and ran for cover. Despite Minnie's pleas, Lord Shen destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Minnie shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Minnie looked down and began to sob into her face. "Why did you disobeyd me again?!" Lord Shen growled. "I'm-- I'm sorry...!" Minnie sobbed. "I told you to stay home!" Lord Shen shouted. "But I don't understand!" Minnie sobbed. "Do you, Minnie Mouse, realize what you've done?!" Lord Shen yelled, as he wreck the human stuff, cause of Minnie scared. "Please... Daddy...! STOP...!" Minnie pleaded. "Get out!" Lord Shen screamed, as he destroyed more of Minnie's human collections. "No!" Minnie cried as she runs off crying. "GEET... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lord Shen roared, Minnie begin to cry more, while she runs off, crying. "Lord Shen! How could you?!" Becky scold to Lord Shen. "It was you!" Justin snapped harshly at Lord Shen, "You did it! You scold Minnie! That was no accident!" "From now on, your nothing but Jenner!" Timmy shouted at Lord Shen, "And from now on, we're going to follow Minnie once and for all!" "Come on! Let's help Minnie!" Mara demand, as she and her friends followed Minnie. Minnie, who was still scared rushed pass through Patou and Timon. "Wait!" Patou called, "Where are you going?" "Promise or no promise! I can't stay here another minute!" Minnie sobbed. "Oh, no, Miss Minnie, wait! Please wait!" Timon called in pleaded, but Minnie wasn't listening. She runs away into the forest, she was so scared that she'll never coming back home. Then it happened! "Minnie! Watch out!" Bambi cried, as Minnie gasped, "It's the Land Before Time Villains!" "Get HER!" Ozzy snarled. "RUN!" Kercheck yelled, as he, Kala, Terk, Tantor, Tarzan, Minnie, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and Thumper's Sisters ran off. "HIYA!!" Tom and Jerry cried in the karate action, while attacking the Land Before Time Villains. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. One side." Jerry called, then he shouted at Minnie, "Keep running, Minnie!" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies